Moments of Clarity
by A Fisting Hecatoncheires
Summary: Kagome meets a mysterious exchange student from America who joins her in the Feudal Era.
1. Chapter 1

mai naem iz kagoume & im not ur avrage yung gurl! I kin go 2 teh shang dienasty thru dis well i have too batle sake & stuff. I 3 INU YASHA AND I WILL KELL NE1 WHO EVAN LOKES HIM SO BEWEAR :O

1 teim there wuz dis gurl who hit on him and i wuz so YAMA NOU HA on her a$$ dat she deid n stuff.

1 time i met dis 1 gurl naemd Marisu-neechan. OMG SHE WAS SUPAA KAWAIIIIII HAPPY FUN TIME!!!!!

she wuz a gurl from america who came 2 japan. We were BFF from the start! But when the taecher entroduce her i axidatally nuked her ovar a cliff "IEEEEEEEEE MALISUUUUUUU"

but she wuz not hurt! And so we were both leik KAWAIIIIII

mah frenids wuz jalous but i dindt care cuz they wuz baka neway. So i fealed all of mah tats lyek alwayz n we went 2 da mall n bot candy, dildos and meth witch i pad for wit mah horing $$$. then we went 2 an uke 2 get our hair n nals dun but he wuz cryin on da flor lyek most fags do cuz his seme wuld not let him top in there sexings. but we didnt car about that so we beat him up wit a basebal bat n took all his money. He sed thank u cuz his seme wuz nowhere arund 2 beat n rap him. Then we wnet 2 a club n danced wit sum guyz who sliped moar drugs n our drinks n gangbanged us but it wuz fun bcuz they wuz hawt. It wuz late when we got 2 mah house to meat mah family. When we walked into da hosue mah gramps wuz performing a mayijgickque spel wit his cult n we wuz lyek "stfu we want 2 do moar drugs" n so they left. Sum guy wuz rapin mah litle bro witch mad me made cuz he obviusly didnt pay lyek they r supposed 2! mah mom wuz stil in jail 4 her many crimes, so we were finally all alon.

"do u want 2 go w/ me 2 the shang dienasty ne? I kin entroduce u 2 mai fraends & also sum vary impotent members of japanese histori lyek asoka or atila the hun!" i asked her after we wuz goin to get moar drugs and she was like "HAIIIIIII" so we went dun the boner's well :D

it wuz a lnog teim sncie kgme had cum dun the bone ater's well and i, THE ALL-PWOREFULL IUNYASHY WUZ RAELLY MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IORN REVERSE SOLE BEATER!!!!!!!!!!" BOOM A BANCH OF TRES EXPLOITED & BAITS OF FLASH SPRANKLED OVAR EVERWEAR. Mai bukkake wear lose so dey fell dun 2 mai ankles "OH NOES MAI BUKKAKE. EVAR SNICE I LOST MY UBER I KINT KEP DEM UP!!!" butt den kagme cam thru the well

"KAGOME!"

"INU YASHA"

"KOGAME"

"INU YASHA"

"KGOME"

"INU YASHA

i runned up 2 her & she opened up her legs so i kuld tri ot her knew shenuber food from the futru! It wuz kinda rotten & fishy but dat wuz nomral cuz she wuld fergit dat she had put it up her gurli bits 4 a few weaks but dat wuz just lyek the fud in da wild dat im used 2 ating cuz im AN ALL-PWARFALL DAWG SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plus her vgaina wuz just like keiko's & i wuld cut maysalf if i culdnt see dat all the tyme!

She had a new feirend w/ her tho & so i groveld & stuf sense i'm a ALL PWERFALL DEMON FROM HELL GRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! but b4 kagme kuld sey "osuwali-chan" merok sed "lolz litle gurl u wanna haef babes w/ meh? But u kint tell NE1 lol ur hawt n yung" cuz he was lyek a gross pdophale n stuff who lyekd 2 hump gurls behind evre1's back. vongo den sed "only after u play w/ my shikigami mirk" n he got all gossed ot cuz her gant 'bomerang' wuz hangin ot of her pants witch wuz how we new she wuz raelly a he ewwwww

shippo came runing and a sake wuz chasing him so i lept into da air with mai tetsusaiga. Den shippo said "HAI GUYS! The old woman (srry reader's i dun no her naem but u know the 1 dat i maen) iz battling w/ a banch of sake n we need to help her cuz she is old and baka so inu yasha shuld halp her sense he iz the only 1 of us who is useful n batle n stuff cuz im just a baby fox KAWAIIIIIIII sake n i kint fit or nethang. Plus kagoume alwayz fergits witch end of her arows r witch meks it hard 2 kell sake n stuff. I gues zongo halps sumtymes when he skares away pplz w/ his gant peepee specialy sense its bent at a 30degree angle. N if mirouk evar stopped jackin off wit his KAZANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA he culd use it to kell stuff but dat terible sexiness curse frum narak maid hem alwayz want 2 fuxx0rz wimenz n stuff. Kirala culd halp but only if she learned 2 breathe fier (lolz readers dis iz totally subtext xpect fire brathing kilara n da futur!) n didnt have 2 kerrie me around all da teim. Newayz there week sake n inu yasha kin taek ker of dem himsalf cuz his tetsusaiga maeks blasts of enregy evan tho itz a sword n not leyk a canon or sumting dat wuld nromaly be pshysicaly aebl 2 balst engery n stuff. I dun no y sordz alwayz r used lyek dat sense in rael lyef dey r used to kut stuf lolz! But i gues it loks col so dats all dat maters. Newayz inu yasha beter hury or dat old woman wil be ded bi the teym he gets 2 her. Ders sumting werd abot how teh sake sudenly ataked i tink its an ebul plot bi narak or sum1. I bit wall find the secrit lar or sumting n haev a big batle! N also who iz dis gurl dat iz wit kagoume i dun understand lolz."

i told shippo 2 shut up whel i wuz still in da air. Just as i was abuot 2 hit teh sake

"OSUUWARI-SAN!"

a big dump came ot of my bukkake n i fel 2 da grond rally fast.

"INU YASHA" kagme sed lyek she was scared sense i sdunely fel

"KGOME"

"INU YASHA"

"KOME"

"INU YASHA"

"KPGAME"

"INU YASHA"

teh sake wuz stil cuming after shipo so i lept up again at him

"WINDIRU STAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

n teh sake wuz blown 2 bitz. Dat wuz week lolz. But der wuz moar sake up ahad n i had 2 kell dem. Kpgame fired n sarcafacal arow 1 n it died, but her other arowz mised cuz she drewed da bough rong or fired teh rong ends. 1 arow hit her but she hald rite away witch wuz werd. Zongo wuz fiting dem w/ his shikigami frum w/in his pantz n merokuu thru sum obento scrols sum sake. All of dem wer ded so we went 2 the vilag

"u stooped yungins r 2 slow lolz" sed kido

"lolz stfu u stooped old bag we wanted u 2 die"

"NANI? wtf OSULAWI-NEECHAN"

den i had anothur dump in my bukkake n fell 2 da grond

"INU YASHA" kagone sed all sacred lyerk

"KAGOE"

"INU YASHA"

"KAGMEO"

"INU YASHA"

"KAIGME"

"INU YASHA"

lolz mebbe when she sed osuwari i wuld fel 2 da grond al the tym cuz it mad me dump in my bukkake

evry1 laghed n i got mad n kelled shipo but he cam bak to leyf. Lulz wtf?

"lulz inu yasha u ned 2 find teh sorce of teh sake."

kade sed while we wuz dranking youkai n ating shamisen

so we traveld 2 sumwhere in japan n fund a town dat had an ebul aura omg

lots of pplz in da town were crying n stuf cuz some shikome daughter of the local daisho wuz mising.

"where iz da ebul aura cuming from?" mirok sed but no1 new. Den he went bak 2 raping sum gurls lolz good old merk.

There wuz a fight between 2 rosuke n malisu wuz cut bi a tendo but she haled raght away and evry1 wuz leyk "Wtf"

"why iz evry1 always helin?" zango asked

"lolz i think itz cuz that cute little girl marisu. So young and delicious" merk sed while stroking the exopsed part of her aching, swollen wet lower lips. Lulz i wented sum of dat cuz kaigame wuz lose and saggy dun thar n had alot of scabs n stuf.

"yah no1 haled b4 she came i bet the losr readers didnt catch on 2 dat plot device lol" shipo sed

there wuz sum other mising pplz dat only the por pplz kerd abot. Sum ded pplz were fund in da sewers so we went ther

Shipu askd "lolz did japan have sewers?" witch wuz a dum question cuz we saw 1 rite there

"lolz y r we here?" kagime asked "i thout we wuz supposed 2 halp kead wut if shes ded?"

den al of a sudn marisu fel down into teh sewrs. Kagam wuz lyek

"IEEEEEE MALISU-SAN!" n jumpd after hur but thungo cat her w/ his big cock.

B4 i rallized dat zana cat her i wuz worid cuz i didnt want her 2b hurt, cuz den i culdnt eat foodz ot of her oozing, blesmishd tetsusaiga wond.

"KAME"

"INU YASHA"

"KAGEME"

"INU YASHA"

"KAGSME"

"INU YASHA"

So no1 culd save malisu as she fell down into teh drak waters.

Sioux-marie tumbled down the sewer, frantically trying to grab on to something, anything, so that she could leave the place. The contents of the sewer flowed into an underground spring. Sioux-marie faintly heard the cries of her companions above the sound of the rushing water, which was all that told her she was being driven farther from the surface. As events turned she had no such luck in her struggle and slid down into a chasm from which the sewage was rushing, like a river of filth. Flailing her arms was useless. She tried to call for help, and choked down offal for her efforts. The sludge slid down her protesting throat, and as she gagged more seeped in. She became submerged in the waste, and it filled her lungs. She couldn't breathe, coughing at the vile contents in her mouth, vomiting profusely as she surfaced. For a long time she fell, caked in foeces and rotting garbage, until she finally splattered at the end of the crevice into a vast subterranean cavern. She had broken both her legs whose bones jutted out of her skin in compound fractures. As though by its own volition, her body moved the bones into place, setting the fragments, which finally healed together. It seemed the extent of her healing powers remained untested. Perhaps she would not get ague from the sewage, either. The cave was more gently sloped than the crag that had dropped her here, and she could not see at all now, so she followed the sound of the foetid water as it spilled down into the dark cavern. The drop off seemed an unlikely and unpleasant way to get out of the cave, so perhaps she could find another way out ahead. Slowly, the cave seemed to be lit by an eerie green light as she went farther down. Stumbling, she came upon an abrupt end to her path which overlooked a great vault of space. Sewage ran over the edge and fell down where it collected into a pool. Farther away, she could see what appeared to be a crypt of some sort. At the far wall, the air seemed to be distorted, and a volatile portal opened from what was apparently the land of the dead, for it supplied a seemingly endless amount of demons constantly pouring from it center in a fashion that involved a repeating image of the same demons such as by poor artistry, which were instantly drawn back into the portal after traveling a certain distance, perhaps in order to maintain the ominous quality of their eternal swarm. The demons cried of the violence they plotted to commit upon humanity, of flaying flesh and sucking marrow from the bone, forcibly ripping the viscera of their victims from the rectum and subsequently asphyxiating them with such organs, of laying eggs beneath the skin so that the larval forms would eventually burst from every pore, and other such monstrosities. It seemed that these things were not said as such to Sioux-marie, but she nevertheless understood their intention. She would have to be careful in avoiding them. This place seemed clearly related to the missing people.

The strange building also appeared to have emerged from the world of the dead into the subterranean cavity, whose only contact with the surface world was through the sewers located directly above it from whence Sioux-marie had fallen, which seeped a steady supply of sewage. There were demons collected around the pool down below the sheer face of rock, tiny and insectoid in form, which Sioux-marie could see treated this as a primary supply of food, feasting ravenously on foeces that smeared as sludge along the cave walls, whilst simultaneously conducting a perverse orgy, not discriminating between those eating, those crushed in the frenzy, and the defecation itself. The precipice lead into a narrow path to the bottom of the cavern, just beyond the mindless demons. Sioux-marie climbed down the treacherous stairs, her feet slick with what emitted foul odors at every step. Reaching the bottom, she clung to the cave walls to avoid the notice of the demon orgy, and made her way to the far end. As she got deeper within the cave, the mausoleum became clearer, a maze of some sort which was composed of quivering flesh instead of stone. The grotesque building emitted a keening wail that blocked out all other sound. Slowly, Sioux-marie crept to its entrance, covering her ears, then finally entered the sepulchre. The crypt halls inside were quite maze-like indeed, the walls undulating to the tune of the horrid sound that came somewhere from within. All of the floors as far as Sioux-marie could see were scattered with human remains, which crunched beneath her feet. She must be getting used to the noise.

The halls split off in multiple directions, all lined with bones of the dead, mangled in their final demise. Sioux-marie peered around, and saw the occasional chamber from which flickering flames gave off dull light. As she walked forward, the walls began to vibrate violently. The bones beneath her feet rattled to its nauseating thrumming. A roar seemed to come from all directions. She made out the word "INTRUDER" of such piercing loudness that she felt her ear drums collapse several times in between healing. To her horror, the skeletons seemed to rise from their torturous repose, though slowly, as if to search for the trespasser in their domain. Sioux-marie ran, terrified, and threw herself into the nearest room to hide. Her back against the opening wall, the spectacle that unfolded before her made her almost consider facing the walking dead instead. Her eyes first fell upon a woman, suspended some three feet from the floor, her breasts stretched over an indeterminate period of time until the flesh had torn, to be fastened on the opposite walls by what appeared to be human skulls. She had been disemboweled crudely, and the gaping wound that ran from her loins to the base of her ribs had been stuffed with salt and refuse. Where her eyes should have been were bloody sockets, garnished with claw marks. Whatever she had experienced before she died had been enough to blind herself from seeing any more of it. Her limbs were malformed as if the bones had been shattered, sagging against her flesh like bags of fluid. This could be the missing _hime_, though it was just as likely some useless peasant for which she would get no reward for saving. In the corner, a man stood at an odd 35 degree angle, spread-eagled and perfectly still, his face was blue. Sioux-marie perceived that small metal wires had been sewn through his skin, holding him in place lest they tear the flesh and cause agony. Thousands of tiny needles had been inserted into his urethra, making his genitalia appear to be a box of french fries, compleat with ketchup. In the other corner was a small passage, with a trail of bloody footsteps leading from it, from whence their tormentors had come. As Sioux-marie considered what to do, the woman stirred, moaning horribly. In her shock, Sioux-marie fell back and bumped into a suspended wire, which was searing hot. Sioux-marie winced at the pain, but the burn marks faded instantly. The man, who had been still, let out a piercing scream, and thousands of bloody welts broke out over his body as the wires shifted. Panting, he convulsed in his pain, and desperately tried to remain still. The pain seemed to make him hyperventilate, and as his breathing worsened, the wires seemed to tighten, contorting his body into impossible positions. He went silent very suddenly after his reaction. His face remained blue, and Sioux-marie determined that the wires did not permit him to breathe without pain. In her presence, he was caught between life and death. She had resurrected them both with her power, but it was hardly a gift. The man's eyes followed her across the room, and he appeared angry. She should be angry with him, she thought, screaming like that did neither of them any good, and would just get her caught. "Where am I?" She whispered to the two, but neither answered. Seeing as they would be of no help to her, she snuck a glance to the outer hallways. The skeletons still milled about, and she was lucky they had not entered the room yet. Her only option was the tiny passage. At her footfalls, they both moaned after her, but she ignored them as they had ignored her. Maybe if she left them behind they would die again, a kinder fate than trying to save them, not that she cared anyway. The fleshy walls of the passage were sticky with some unfamiliar substance and the light faded until she could not see past her hands. With each undulation she lost her foothold and slid down the slick surface. She began to realize that the walls were narrowing the farther she went down. In a panic, she clawed at the ground, attempting to get out, but it was too late. The surface was too slippery, and the only direction she could go was down. Soon the tunnel brushed her shoulders, then were pressing against her body tightly. She could only allow herself to slide down between contractions. The walls enclosed her completely, and she could not breathe, her face pressed tightly against the passageway's soft, warm surface. She had seen the footsteps that had lead out of it into the chamber, but perhaps this place was a trap that had no exit, and she seemingly could not die. Each movement of the walls seemed to take an eternity, driving her farther down and giving her precious air. The terminal point in her travel down the passage was so tight that it seemed to her that her body was being crushed, perhaps for the digestion of some creature. Then, it seemed as if she was being pushed downward. She could feel cold air on her feet. More and more of her body was slowly squeezed out, like tooth paste from its throttled container. Agony wracked her body as it happened, but hope filled her mind that she would finally escape. From the other end, the lower portion of her body seemed to sway back and forth, crushed bones healing. As her chest approached the egress, she began to feel dizzy, and the blackness around her filled her mind.

She woke suddenly. It seemed that being pressed out of that horrible tunnel had dealt her fatal injuries, and she had come back to life. The constant wail was loudest here yet, and she could make out many voices, like a choir of agony. Her eyes focused on the ceiling above her, which appeared to be a churning and droopy sphincter which emitted a steady flow of pus. That must have been from whence she game, and its fluids soaked every portion of her, a packet of it squishing disconcertingly within her nether region like too much water in the belly, oozing out of her in a slow trickle. The defecation seemed to be gone, but her gelatinous new coating smelled even more vile. Attempting to stand in the circular chamber, she tripped upon the slick surface, sliding towards a cavity at the end which opened up into a vast, gaping vault. Desperately her hand found grip and stopped her fall. Looking up at the miraculous object, a face stared back at her, distorted and grotesque, her saving hand held tightly on its lower jaw. It was one of many faces which seemed to plaster the walls of the vault, emerging from its flesh like pustules of cooling lava. Each of the deformed faces' cries beat in harmony to the screech which came from below. That it was unclear whether they were aware of her or not made them all the more unnerving. Placing her foot firmly in the mouth of another of the faces, she pulled herself up over the edge of the balcony, and looked upon what was below her.

There a fleshless woman sat, on a throne composed of demented forms; foetuses, deformed and stillborn, were animated and fused at odd portions to comprise a lattice to the structure, and shrieking, nightmarish genitalia poked out intermittently from misshapen limbs, writhing desperately to reach any seeming orifice that could be found among the bones of the Lich, so that they could excrete orgasmic discharges of black ichor, which spilled down her sternum and pelvis, slicked along the femurs and pooled ultimately on the floor. There more demented infants would bubble up and join the cacophony of their siblings. A host of demons held court in the vault, and Sioux-marie's foolish tumble had gone unnoticed. All was not well in the realm of the Lich Queen. The wild bush of pubic hair which was all that ever indicated her once dry and inflamed vaginal canal had ever existed quivered with anger, her fleshless form slippery with hellish seed. "THE INTRUDER HAS STILL NOT BEEN FOUND?!" Came her deafening roar, eerie flames behind her empty eye sockets. "FOOLS!" Filthy imps flitted away like a flock of scared birds as the Lich leapt from her throne, though not all escaped her wrath. Her skeletal hand closed around the skull of one, its brains oozing out between its ears, eyes and nostrils as she crushed it in her grasp. Another, clutched by its own excessive genitalia was flung to the throne. The faces of the infants approached an expression of ecstasy, contrary to the imp's own as many hands stripped its flesh away, though with a slow methodology. The Lich spun about in the room, her subjects huddled in fear of her. "Who dares trespass upon the realm of the Queen?" A voice came behind her. Sioux-marie jumped, but skeletal limbs quickly immobilized her. A group of three skeletons had come up behind her somehow. Sioux-marie despaired, knowing her fate. The floor seemed to fold beneath them, wrinkling in a deep crease that lead the three undead minions to the bottom of the infernal vault.

"SO." Came the voice of the creature that had been termed a Queen. "Another minion to join my army." Her captors dropped her at the feet of the Lich, and the disfigured infants forming amongst the black, oily spawning pool seemed to take hold of her, feasting upon her as the others had done to the demon before. Tiny mouths made inhuman sounds as they rended her flesh. The Lich dismissed them with a sway of her fleshless hand, and they quivered in fear, withdrawing to the throne in lopsided steps, their milky eyes and twisted faces the image of dread. "YOU ARE MINE ALONE." The Lich extended her hand and then paused suddenly, looking beyond to the skeletons who had betrayed her to their Queen. They writhed on the floor, ill-formed viscera spilling from them, and bits of flesh growing along their bones. They had been close in her presence for too long, and her powers had begun to bring them back to life as well, though the process appeared to be painful enough to kill them anyway. "YOU ARE NOT WHAT YOU SEEM, GIRL." The undead woman cackled. Small signs of life returning to her were there as well, though not as progressed as her minions. "I SHALL MAKE YOU MY PET." The Lich's bony hand finished its path and fleshless fingers found their way into her nether region, sliding grotesquely past the fleshy lips of her labia and pushing deep in, the tips of the skeletal fingers carving in bloody grooves into her seeping, bloated vagina. Sioux-marie attempted to escape, but was held by some unholy spell. The fingers scraped away a handful of flesh as though from a ripe melon, which the Lich pulled out and deposited among the forming flesh of her pelvis. The regenerating Queen looked even more horrible than before, organs slopped into a pile above the hips, an errant bit of intestine swinging back and forth like an aimless, blind worm. The Lich drew herself in close, and rotting teeth closed around Sioux-marie's throbbing clitoris. As Sioux-marie struggled, a tongue seemed to form in her rapist's mouth, sloshing around her defaced vagina. It was pleasurable. Too pleasurable to resist any longer. As Sioux-marie let herself go, the Lich Queen abruptly bit into her engorged, searing bud, and as it fell away deeper within her quivering flesh, it seemed to grow anew. Sioux-marie cried out in immense pleasure as she came, a flood of retained pus and foeces releasing themselves from within her. An interruption came then to disturb her lustful union with the living corpse.

Der wuz a lot of skelies and sake in da plas under da sewas witch i kelled. shipo sed "lolz inu yasha iz 2 baka n not ambitchous enuf 2 try 2 say skeliton" so i sed "fuck u shipo no 1 lyeks u neway." When teh sake frum da portal into the land of the ded wer gun i wuz lyek lulz. Weeksaus. Den der wuz sum werd thang dat i dun no wut it wuz. But we went nside n there wuz sum pplz. Kagmoe sed "MAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIISUUUUUUUU-CHANNNNNNNNNNN" rally load but not load enuf 2 b loadr dan teh sond frum sumwhere. So i wuz layk "BITCHSLAP WAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" n it all wuz deded. Den we seen marisuu n she wuz lyek "wtf r u fucktards doin?" n i wuz lyek "stfu" but den kagoume sed "OSUWARI-KAWAIIII" n i shatted n my bukkake. Gakome got wored dat i fell

"INU YASHA"

"KIGMEA"

"INU YASHA"

"KGAOME"

"INU YASHA"

but den i seen teh werd thang dat wuz with malisu. It wuz lyek a skelie butt acept der wuz hakama all ovar her face n she had sum skin n stuff growing on her bones witch wuz werd. Den afta awhil i new it wuz tsubaki dat 1 cunt who wuz meen 2 kakio once so i wuz like "die bitrch!!!!!!" n we fot sum

den marisu wuz lyek "stop it u 2 lolz." both of us were halin or wonds so subaka wuz lyek "LOLZ U R WEEK N STUFF. U SHULD DI BUTT I HAEF NO TYME 4 U NOOBS OMGWTF." n she went away. Malisu wuz mad but we wer lyek "wtf we safed u" n she shut up lyek a gurl who didnt hav a cock in her moth shuld. So we left 2 n went on or quest 2 kell narak n steel teh SJ so dat i culd become evan moar of a ALL-POWARFAL DAMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

2B CANTINUED!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The skies were overcast with bleak gray clouds, and mist enveloped forested hills below. Kagome's party of demented friends had been traveling aimlessly for hours, and though Sioux-marie frequently asked where they were headed or when they would stop, none of them seemed to have any idea. She was quite uncomfortable sitting betwixt the monk and the crossdresser on the back of what was apparently a fiery saber-toothed cat. Not much of the happenings since she had arrived made much sense, and Sioux-marie was not entirely convinced that everything she had experienced was anything more than a hallucinogenic drug trip. Certainly her motivations for befriending Kagome had been rooted in the fact that the girl was greasy and bloated, missing teeth, and spoke broken Japanese, all indications of being a crack whore. Sioux-marie had traveled a great deal in her young life and, being able to regenerate, suffered none of the typical ill-effects of gratuitous substance abuse. Kagome had proven to be capable of scoring Sioux-marie copious amounts of cocaine, heroin and methamphetamines, but this strange world loosely based on the _Sengoku_ period of Japan had indeed been more than she had bargained for. Sioux-marie studied the boorish ape that carried his morbidly obese consort on the ground below. His face was vacant and guileless, drooling and vapid in disposition. At all times he drug what appeared to be an over-sized metal club with blunt, dented edges which serviced him not unlike a child's safety blanket and could also be said to compensate for his malformed nub of a phallus, which Sioux-marie had too many opportunities to observe. His red hakama was torn in places, and had apparently been subject to the elements for extended periods of time. A stream of foeces stained the entire back-end of the fabric, which was worsened over time by cues given not infrequently by Kagome. Sango, the man dressed as a woman sitting behind her, sported a gigantic, bent penis which beyond ruining his feminine persona was used to bludgeon enemies to death among other utility features. Sioux-marie supposed he might have suffered from some form of elephantitis, a tragic illness given his desire to be seen as a woman. Indeed all the flesh of his body appeared to have been pumped into the massive phallus, leaving his face and limbs gaunt, flesh merely hanging off like from an over-ripe fruit. The monk in front of her was masturbating as was his wont, and the greater portion of his clothing was stained with his seed and other dubious fluids. His manner of looking at her or any other warm, living creature was unnerving, and he seemed inexplicably interested in sexually exploiting others when the opportunity arose. He seemed to enjoy fondling her, but only when no one was noticing, which she permitted with a long patience, if only because he seemed to have a generous supply of opium, and Sioux-marie was a girl of simple pleasures.

The drooling simpleton came to a stop suddenly at a temple placed up in the mountains. Kagome's momentum could not be denied even by his monstrous strength, and she was flung forward, the folds of her bulk emitting old and forgotten objects coated in her grease as she tumbled about and finally crashed, her legs splayed out to proffer her protruding genitalia to the group. Inu Yasha spared no moment to go down on her like a starving dog presented a juicy meal. Sioux-marie adverted her eyes. "See my precious little girl?" Miroku said with an unsettling smile, "We've stopped. Perhaps you and I can find someplace in the temple to do some forbidden things." Disinterested in his constant perverse attentions, Sioux-marie dismounted the creature Kirara, though she was unable to escape his grasping hands, which slid lustfully along her buttocks. In the corner of her eye, she saw him licking his lips. As disturbing as her encounter with the corpse of Tsubaki had been, Sioux-marie found that she had preferred the good stretch of solitude that she had had then to this band of mentally challenged, ignoble caricatures of humanity. "YOU GUYS DUNT UNDERSTAND CUZ YOU AREN'T A HANYŌ LIKE ME," Inu Yasha slurred unintelligibly not for the first time that day. "THIS PLACE SUCKS I'M BORED I WANT TO KILL STUFF.†" Sioux-marie blocked out the whining babble and walked off. She didn't really need them for anything, and besides, perhaps in her absence they would all get killed, which she could not object to. She determined that it was time to abandon them. Traversing down the forested slopes of the mountain, she planned her next move.

†NOTE: Translated from Engrish

shippō was the only one of the iconic group to notice marisu leave it would have been too complicated after all to write out the exchange between her and the rest and that sort of drama was best to be avoided though he did not particularly care and besides if he knew anything about plot devices she was bound to come back before the chapter ended though he could have done without as well since most characters only hung around for an episode anyway inu yasha & co were questioning some of the monks residing in the secluded temple that they had arbitrarily decided to stop at and conveniently enough there was the presence of an evil aura or somesuch hullabaloo as dictated by previous story patterns years ago a great yōkai was sealed within a sacred tomb that had been carved within the mountainside the sensei of the temple articulated sonorously to the group eight of the greatest arahants of the realm were responsible for the exorcism of the yōkai but it seems the banishment has faded as they left this world and the seal for many years rested solely upon the power of a great central relic which has but recently gone missing and so a great evil has fallen over the lands the monk continued shippō at this point was only affecting close attention to his words this would be a typical plot formation 1 mysterious problem 2 try to solve it 3 a twist 4 shippō goes into long detail about the solution at an inopportune time such as when quick actions are taking place just to make sure the dumb audience knew what was going on 5 inu yasha and the gang kill the bad guy 6 omg sacred jewel shard takes a shot shippō attempted to restrain a yawn up until this point none seemed to notice that marisu was missing

Sioux-marie shivered slightly in the cool mountain air. She could see a beaten path from her vantage point from beyond the trees. An excitable noise from somewhere surprised her, and she hid herself within a thicket of branches. A young girl skipped ahead, singing to herself and careless to the surrounding world. "RIN!" Came an ever whinier voice from behind her, and an oafish imp, clumsy in his pace, scurried behind her to abruptly fall on his face in a cliched manner. The girl laughed and he babbled his dismay. Sioux-marie's disinterest had almost led her to turn away from a pair. The imp's agitating voice stopped her in her tracks; "Sesshōmaru-sama would flay me alive if you managed to get yourself lost." The name piqued her curiosity. A cruel lord could indulge her, in ways beyond what a damned soul could provide. Suddenly he stepped forward as well, she thought he must be the one to which they referred. He was elegantly clad and wrapped in an impermeable serenity. His face, stoic and reflecting, was a visage of peerless beauty. His hair was an unusual shade of silver, and his eyes a piercing saffron, both reminiscent of _someone_ she had seen before. Sioux-marie felt her loins grow hot and wet. The child and the small demon hesitated beneath a dispassionate glance, but the man continued walking as if they did not exist. The imp gasped and fretted idly, but the girl happily followed in his tread. Gathering her courage and shaking slightly with an uncontrollable desire, Sioux-marie stepped forward from her hiding place. The man called Sesshōmaru spun with inhuman grace, a sword drawn and held at her throat in one, effortlessly fluid motion. His eyes narrowed coldly. "Who are you?" He asked, albeit the question seemingly was to himself, as though he did not deign address her. There was a crackle of energy at their closeness, and he stepped back with the same flowing motions. There was an undrawn sword still at his side, and it began to rattle and glow with a clear blue light. "You are neither human nor yōkai. Why have you entered our world?" Her voice caught in her throat. He did not wait for her answer, and turned imperiously on his way. "Wait!" She croaked desperately, regaining her senses. "May I follow you?" He did not turn or spare her so much as a glance, but paused ever so slightly. "Do as you wish. Maintain your distance." He walked forward then, waiting for no one, and she found herself eagerly following.


	3. Chapter 3

"OMFG, where is marisu-chan?!?!"

when i realised she wuz gone i freked. But we were alredy buzy doin othar stuff lyek trying 2 kell the sake that we culdnt go loke 4 her. Bsides, she culd heal so we werent 2 wored abot her.

Inu yasha and the others had followed the monks down an ancient set of stairs craved into the montins 4 a long tiem, n teh only way 2 c in front of us wuz w/ torches. 2 pass teh teim, i wuz studyin mah engalsh homework n so i lerned alot abot grammer n spelin. :D Finaly we came 2 a grat sirquelar rom witch wuz covared w/ lots of scared simbols n stuf. In da centar wuz an alter witch wuz missing the maijickque item that had saled teh sake 4 hnudrads of yars. Omg, but it wuz missing n teh sake wuz abot 2 wek up. :O

"WHEN WUZ DA LSAT TYEM U SENN IT?!?!" inu yasha asked dangerously

"lulz, a month ago" sed teh head mank

"HU CULD HAEF SATLED IT?" he sed in a prosaic way

n da munks didnt no. :((((

"lulz i bet i wuz narak" sed zango

"nah narak nevar duz thangs by himsalf" i sed angrily :O

so we decaded 2 go fand narak n kell him. The ebul miasma frum da dark chasm balow wuz getin worsar and worsar.

Kagura sifted through the many winds that came by her way, sensing their great freedom. They told her stories of distant places of the earth, brought spices and the tides of history to her nose. She had not yet been able to ride with them as she willed, but the time would come. _Once I get someone to destroy Naraku, I can get back my heart. Then there will be no where that I cannot go._ Sitting behind her on her signature feather was Kohaku, eyes unfocused and distant. Clutched in his hands was the holy relic that no yōkai could touch, an ancient bō staff. It seemed that Kohaku still had his uses to Naraku, the one thread that kept his life aloft. Kanna was currently occupied with the other hinge to his characteristically diabolical plan, but those details were unknown to Kagura. He did not trust her, nor certainly should he considering the circumstances. From a distance, there was a buzzing in her ears, and soon the air was filled with the watchful eyes of saimyōshō. "Kagura," Came the mocking voice of the brat, Hakudōshi. "For once you are good for something. Naraku wants the artifact. Immediately." Pursing her lips, Kagura drew a single finger down the hard edge of her decorative fan. If only it were so easy, but the secret lay with Naraku's heart. Sighing to herself, she descended to the current locale of Naraku's newly established secret lair. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." It seemed there was little that could transpire that did not amuse Naraku to some degree. "Poor Kagura," His voice was grainy and malevolent, yet typically failed to be intimidating to any degree due to his general incompetence. It was still beyond her how he had been so consistently unable to rid himself of an inconsequential parading band of retards that opposed him. "Now you even take to the beck and call of my humblest of servants. How it must chafe you to be caged and chained so." Kagura's knuckles tightened, but she said nothing, and kept her stance circumspect. Lifeless, Kohaku stepped forward, bearing the sacred bō staff. "I cannot handle such a holy relic," The villain reiterated redundantly, "But it shall prove quite useful in controlling the great oni that lies bound beneath that mountain. Naraku's annoying laugh echoed throughout the chambers of his lair. Strewn about the floor in places were its prior inhabitants, their faces drawn in the last agony of death. "Your part in this game is not over yet, Kagura. It is time to give the fools some bait."

Sioux-marie panted, paused for a second, and vomited at the side of the road. Her new companions had been walking all day ceaselessly, and there appeared to be no stop in sight. Her nether lips chafed with the dried crust of vaginal fluid, that had been oozing from her continuously since encountering Sesshōmaru, and had streamed down the inside of both of her legs. She wished idly that she could have a bath, but it would have to wait. By the time she stood up from expelling the contents of her stomach, Sesshōmaru was nowhere in sight, nor were his inconsequential minions. The wind picked up in a violent gust, and a cross woman appeared before her. "Foolish girl," The woman said impatiently, "You made it far too easy for me to capture you." In that moment, it occurred to her that she must run from this foe, but the wind swirled around her and bond her as tightly as rope.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Came the keening voice of Rin as she ran to catch up with her adored master. "Marisu-chan no is here I sad." He pet the girl idly. "Good girl." He gestured to Jaken, and the imp obediently threw the staff of two heads off the side of the road. The girl chased after it eagerly, there was a long pause as she searched for it, and then taking it into her mouth, she strutted forth bearing it as though she had anything to be proud of. Sesshōmaru grunted dispassionately. "Naraku, no doubt. I tire of feeling as though I were at his beck and call. I will kill him as I have time to bother." The girl and the imp shared a glance, understanding of course that their master merely wanted the right excuse to go after her, as was typical of him.

Sioux-marie awoke in a dark room. There was the smell of death and she could just barely discern the forms of the recently slaughtered tossed about the room ambivalently. The angry looking woman was nowhere in sight, but there were two figures that stood in front of the single doorway, one tall and amorphous, the other short – a young boy bearing a staff. "You have the most interesting gift," Purred the writhing shadow, and his minion stepped forward. "You will be able to master the oni quite well, I should expect." Sioux-marie sat up, her fists angrily at her hips. "And why should I do anything that you say? Let me go!" The figure laughed and faded from view. His voice called after her like silk; "Kohaku may be more persuasive than myself. But don't worry, the oni is only the first part of my brilliant plan. What I have in mind for you is even more exciting." With that, the boy took the staff up in both hands and struck her down. Reeling from the blow, she could not stop him as he tackled her, bearing the staff down on her body and crushing her throat. Her vision blurred, but up close she noticed that he was no ordinary boy. His face was rotted, flies and maggots oozed from his skin, crawled between his nostrils and over glassy, vacant eyes. She felt pressure against her nether region and a waft of foul air came to her nose as he shoved his gangrenous member forcibly within her. The walls of her vaginal canal cracked and bled as he pumped her with his monstrous phallus. It seemed he took after his older brother. "You will do as Naraku says," His lifeless voice hissed into her ear, which he then licked, leaving maggots crawling into it and onto her neck, in her hair. She gagged and tried to scream, but she was helpless beneath the staff. With a free hand that somehow came from nowhere, he shifted the staff onto her chest and slit her throat with a scythe. She went dizzy as he sucked up the blood seeping out, but the wound closed up swiftly enough. Then, when it healed, he did it again, while simultaneously throbbing in and out of her. Over and over again the scythe slashed at different parts of her body. Then, as if her gruesome raping could not have become worse, the other corpses stirred to life. Moaning in agony, they crawled toward her in awkward, jutting movements. A woman quivered and peered at her with a single milky eye. The second had been torn out of its socket and hung loosely down her face. With sudden rapidity, the woman's corpse lunged at her and bit into her face, tearing off skin and flesh. To her left, the corpse of a toddler cried hauntingly and then clamped his small teeth around her nipple, yanking at it and biting in deeper. During all of his Kohaku never paused in his relentless hammering. Even with her ability to heal, she began to feel sore as the hours drug on. Her body was now covered in vermin. Bits of undead flesh coated her like sweat, and the buzzing of flies filled her ears. After a certain point, she realized that it wasn't going to stop. The boy could continue at the act forever. Similarly, she could endure an infinite amount of pain and live. Feeling her willpower collapse, she finally cried out in desperation. "Stop! I'll do anything you want, just stop it!" The boy whispered into her ear lovingly, "Almost done." He began to gasp and make peculiar, inhuman noises as he came, and she got the distinct feeling that what he deposited within her was not semen. He pulled out smugly, and within moments she could feel her hymen seal up again. Deep inside her she could hear scratching sounds as spiders and centipedes crawled around. Then they began to chew through her hymen. She winced but sighed in relief that it was finally over. The bodies of the people in the room dropped to the ground, lifeless again. The writhing shadow that was apparently Naraku returned to the room, laughing in cold amusement. "You see, I knew you would be of great help to me," He said triumphantly. "Give it to her," He told the boy. As Kohaku complied, an even shorter figure appeared in the room. He was surrounded by a wavering sphere of light. "We need a human to use this bō staff, and the greater their purity, the better. Unfortunately, someone like Kagome would not do at all. She would never be able to control the oni. So we're left with you, who has conveniently arrived in our world." The white-haired child smiled menacingly. "I only wish that Kohaku didn't get to have all the fun." Naraku faded away yet again, following him was the sound of laughter. "Kagura," The boy said petulantly; "Must we wait forever? Take us to the mountain now. The girl is ready to perform her task." The angry woman, Kagura, reappeared and pursed her lips crossly. "Yeah, I know. Let's go." Sioux-marie found herself spiraling through the air yet again, looking out from an over-sized feather unto dizzying heights. A mountain came into view, the very same one that Kagome and Inu Yasha had stopped at. _Great, talk about backtracking,_ she thought irritably. In her hands, the bō staff was a radiant shaft of light.

Sesshōmaru flew through the air with peerless celerity, following the vaguest hint of scent. Kagura had indeed been in the proximity, but the trail was erratic and fell dead. Naraku's hideouts, however, were relatively predictable. He could not resist the luxury of a daimyo's palace. In his heightened senses, Sesshōmaru could perceive a flickering at the edge of his awareness. It was not a demonic aura, or even the scent of a human, but emptiness itself so subtle he would not normally be able to detect the slight disturbance it created. The child-like yōkai, Kanna, appeared before him standing on a towering precipice. He landed impatiently, ready to rid the world of another of Naraku's incarnations. "Look," She whispered, and presented her mirror. The reflection melted into another scenery. Sesshōmaru could see his demented brother as well as his companions looking about a mountain shrine. The image flickered again, and displayed a shrine higher up, accessible only by flight. Kagura, Hakudōshi and Sioux-marie stood there and seemed to wait for something. "Why are you showing me this?" Sesshōmaru asked of the girl stoically. "There is a great oni sealed within the mountain," She breathed hauntingly. "When it is released it will amass enough power to conquer all of the land – but Naraku has different plans for it. He submits a challenge to you; whosoever kills the oni shall inherit his power. If you fail to accept this challenge, he will destroy you." At those words, Kanna faded like mist into the shadows. "How dare you presume that you could even challenge me, Naraku?" Sesshōmaru's fists tightened. "I care nothing for this power, but I will not have my mettle insulted by a yōkai as base as you." Sneering, he flew off in the direction of the mountain, his trio of sycophants following desperately after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kikyo paused in her path as she felt the surging presence of evil nearby. The soft swishing sound made by the bloody dagger in her hand ceased as she became too absorbed in the demonic aura to concentrate on repeatedly slitting her wrists.

Oh... why does there have to be... so much... evil... in the world? No one will ever... understand me. Especially... you, Inu Yasha. I swear... I'll rip you limb from limb, shove your heart... deep into my uterus... and give birth to you again... our blood... combined... pure... ... ...

She quietly wept tears of crimson blood which fell like scarlet gemstones on the sad white snow. The sorrowful pink blemishes marked her suicidal path. Walking about in circles, she brooded deeply upon what she should do, because she was just so deep and thought about things a lot. She's just so special and no one even knew because she was so much better than them and they couldn't understand her. Such a tragic existence.

There's... no use... anything I do... wont be... good... enough... life is... pointless... why must... the world be... so... cruel?? why... can't everything... just go... the way... I want it... to? Why is... everyone happy... but... me... ...?

Somehow, despite her heart-rending resolution to do nothing, she found herself overlooking her former lover who scorned her so tragically, and his questionably real companions, who hovered behind like abandoned dolls, useless and limp. Kikyo curled up in the fetal position, rocking back and forward as she softly wept at seeing them. Peeking up occasionally from her unbearable sobs, she glimpsed the scene unfold. The surreal, jutting angles and twisted bodies of Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango clicked together in her mind finally. She had not been climbing a lonely mountain but the back of a giant with fifty heads and one hundred arms, each of which, divided evenly, were forcibly distributed simultaneously deep into the anal cavities of these apparent corpses. The oni laughed as his multitude of fists pummeled in and out of their bodies, and soon, only a fleshy pulp of them remained. The many-armed giant then gently collected the meaty soup among copious palms, and stroked his colossal member, smearing the excess along a massive scrotum in which innumerable testes stirred. Curling up even further, Kikyo dreaded her fate to be so gruesome, though wondered if it would be worth it to end it all...

shipoo had narrowedly escaped the death sentence which he thought the readers who were less bright should know was clearly an avatar of the writer of this fanfic given the general characteristics described anyway probably being small and tricky was helpful though a gigantic fist or two had scored a rectal hit in his retreat to which he cried about aloud for awhile intermittently between long sentences occurring over a short period of time so as to explain events properly for the audience and shiopu particularly thought that this run-on sentence was getting hard to follow and he lost his place though he noticed that kikyo was up there on the oni's back being emo he thought she might get fisted too but didnt really care since she probably would have liked it or something she was really lame kilara was flying about aimlessly and the two silently agreed to break the fourth wall and mention that this probably meant the main cast was permanently dead and would not come back evar except in the event that sesshyhomo brought them back to life or the boners well did a time travel thingie or a similar plot device not to mention a deus ex machina much as the one in which they died in the first place

After some time searching Sesshōmaru tracked them down because he was that cool. His younger brother would never have been able to do that. Because he was a half-demon. And anyway Sesshōmaru is way more awesome than everyone else. Everyone knows that. Though the parading band of retards was no where in sight and Naraku, as was expected, hid nearby somewhere, he spotted the inhuman girl holding a glowing staff. She sat atop an oni with fifty heads, one-hundred arms, and an intimidating, bloody piece of genitalia. Not that Sesshōmaru was ever intimidated by anything, especially a larger penis than his. Because his penis was bigger than everyone else's. Duh. Then after a moment he recognized the bloody smears along that gargantuan cock as having the very scent of the parading band of retards. Finally he could become the main character of the show which he should have been all along.

Drawing his sword, Sesshōmaru effortlessly hacked the oni to bits. However, the many arms and heads floated about and attacked, now independently of one another; severed as they had been from the body. The woman, abruptly-badass!Kikyō, was suddenly by his side firing off arrows. Only those seemed sufficient to disintegrate the monster's flesh. Easily disinterested, he left it to her. Floating down gracefully he found the other girl. She was pinned underneath the body of the oni. Nonchalantly, he sliced it in half as if it in some way impeded him. He would not be seen helping her up, and besides, she was a deva. Her holy energies were directly opposed to his as a yōkai, and they could not touch one another. Eventually his backhand slashes had liberated enough mass from the heap of oni flesh on top of the girl that, braced on her staff, she was able to push herself to her feet. He turned slowly to see that still-pretty-badass!Kikyō had annihilated most of what remained of the floating arms and heads despite having at most a dozen arrows in her quiver, and by now a single one remained.

It was then that a purplish cloud in the sky descended to the gory battlefield, revealing Naraku.

"AHAHAHAHA. You have all done exactly as I planned," He said confidently. Sesshomaru lazily considered how best to kill him.


End file.
